


Le Rouge et le Noir

by Gaby007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation, Rouge est la réincarnation de Regulus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby007/pseuds/Gaby007
Summary: Regulus Black n'était pas du genre à regretter ses actes. Il n'était pas non plus du genre à redouter la mort. Avec pareilles qualités, peut-être n'était-ce pas si étonnant qu'il renaisse dans le clan du D.





	

Regulus Black n’était pas du genre à regretter ses actes, monstrueux comme sublimes. Quand il décidait de faire quelque chose, il le faisait, voilà tout. Il avait décidé de faire honneur à ses père et mère, et il l’avait fait. Il avait décidé de jeter à bas une abomination déguisée en humain, et il l’avait fait.

Il n’était pas non plus du genre à redouter la mort. D’accord, la perspective l’irritait bien un peu – qui n’aimait pas la vie, après tout ? – mais quand il fallait y aller, rien ne servait de se lamenter et de faire une scène. Et puis, il éprouvait une vague curiosité à la perspective de voir ce qui se passait ensuite.

Avec pareilles qualités, peut-être n’était-ce pas si étonnant qu’il renaisse dans le clan du D.

 

Fille unique de Portgas D. Gray et de son épouse Violet, Portgas D. Rouge avait très rapidement été cataloguée comme une drôle de fillette.

C’était comme si elle était née vieille, avec des yeux bruns qui semblaient avoir vu trop de choses alors qu’elle n’avait que quelques semaines d’existence à son actif. Elle restait à l’écart des autres enfants, et quand elle interagissait avec eux, c’était davantage à la manière d’une adulte que d’une égale.

Cependant, personne ne pouvait nier qu’elle était le charme même, avec ses longues boucles dorées, ses taches de rousseur et ses manières de dame, qu’elle avait adoptées avant même d’entrer à l’école primaire.

Etrangeté ou pas, tout le monde s’accordait pour dire que Rouge aurait mérité d’être une reine.

 

La transition de Regulus Black à Portgas D. Rouge avait été plus déroutante qu’il ne s’y attendait.

Très franchement, il ne s’attendait pas à une autre vie, encore moins une vie dans la peau d’une femme. Une femme moldue, qui plus est.

Car il n’y avait pas de magie dans ce monde. Rouge avait essayé encore et encore de copier les sortilèges qu’elle voyait dans ses souvenirs, d’activer des runes soigneusement tracées ou de préparer les potions les plus simples, mais rien. Pas une étincelle.

Elle en avait pleuré. Pleuré jusqu’à s’en rendre malade, d’avoir perdu ce qui avait été sa fierté dans sa première vie, son pouvoir, ce don si précieux sans lequel elle ne pouvait s’imaginer des lendemains radieux.

Histoire d’endiguer le flot humide, Gray avait trouvé judicieux de raconter à sa fille les absurdités de la Route de tous les périls, dans l’espoir de la faire rire. Elle n’avait pas ri, mais elle avait cessé de pleurer.

Ce monde était vide de magie, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu’il était sans intérêt.

 

Regulus avait toujours été fasciné par les mécanismes de la magie – pourquoi telle rune était plus conseillée que telle autre pour un rituel de protection, l’importance du sang et du corps, les calculs nécessaires à la conception de nouveaux sorts, ce genre de choses.

Quand Rouge apprend que personne n’a réellement, sérieusement étudié les fruits du démon ou le « Haki », comme on dit, elle en devient presque folle.

Et bien, au moins elle sait à quoi consacrer sa vie. Le champ de recherches est si peu exploré qu’elle ne pourra certainement pas tout découvrir. Mais au moins, elle sera la première à ouvrir la voie.

L’ambition a toujours été un trait proéminent parmi les Serpentard.

 

Le lendemain de son dix-septième anniversaire dans ce monde, Rouge rassemble son petit pécule, ses carnets et quelques habits de rechange, et monte sur le premier navire en partance pour Grand Line.

La Route de tous les périls est en même temps un cauchemar et un rêve. Le danger constant, l’absence totale de logique, le manque d’unité constituent autant de points faibles que de points forts. Pour Rouge, en tout cas.

Après tout, elle est née un Black dans sa première vie, et les Black ne sont pas franchement connus pour leur rationalité exemplaire.

 

Sur Grand Line, on apprend vite à se défendre, que ce soit contre les Rois des Mers, les pirates qui grouillent partout ou les Marines qui font trop de zèle. Parfois, la défense échoue.

C’est comme ça que Portgas D. Rouge fait la connaissance de Gold Roger, aspirant à la royauté pirate, et à mi-chemin du trône.

« Nyahaha, alors comme ça tu as assommé deux de mes camarades et tu en as expédié trois autres par-dessus bord ? »

Elle répond à son sourire par un regard pas impressionné pour deux beris.

« La prochaine fois, ils éviteront de toucher les papiers d’une dame. Je refuse que qui que ce soit détruise mes recherches. »

Les yeux du pirate se mettent à briller.

« Oh ? Des recherches sur quoi ? »

« Sur le monde » se borne à répondre Rouge – pas question de lui dire la vérité, elle ne veut pas voir tout son travail détruit car jugé dangereux.

Le sourire de Roger s’élargit.

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu va te plaire dans mon équipage ! »

…Pardon ?

 

Voguer sur l’Oro Jackson s’avère une expérience… déroutante. Plus folle encore que Grand Line, et ça veut vraiment tout dire.

Tout l’équipage – depuis les deux mousses au second Rayleigh – la traite basiquement comme la toute nouvelle venue, en dépit de son insistance vigoureuse sur son statut de kidnappée, appuyée par de vigoureux coups de bâton sur la tête ou dans les parties.

Elle est la seule femme à bord, curieusement, ce qui lui accorde une certaine considération. Elle a surpris un des matelots à se retenir de jurer en sa présence, et lorsqu’elle demande quelque chose, il est rare qu’elle ne l’obtienne pas.

Elle demande surtout des histoires sur les utilisateurs de Fruits du Démon ou de Haki croisés par l’Oro Jackson. Elle noircit des pages et des pages de ses carnets à retranscrire les situations absurdes dans lesquelles l’équipage s’est retrouvé fourré, la majeure partie due à leur capitaine.

Parce qu’apparemment Gold Roger – c’est Gol D. Roger, arrête d’écorcher mon nom, mais elle persiste parce qu’elle n’est rien de moins qu’une horrible garce mesquine, et s’il n’est pas content il n’avait qu’à ne pas l’enlever – est un imbécile heureux avec plus de chance que de bon sens, qui fonce tête baissée dans les ennuis sans se demander comment en sortir après.

Le parfait Gryffondor, en résumé.

 

Il fallait s’en douter, une femme seule qui accompagne un équipage d’environ une cinquantaine de marins ouvre la porte aux rumeurs pas franchement savoureuses. Oh, ça existe, les « fiancées d’équipage », pour la plupart des femmes sans trop de ressources qui n’ont pas froid aux yeux et pas d’attaches trop contraignantes.

La première insulte est lancée dans une taverne sur une île automnale du Paradis, où l’Oro Jackson a mouillé pour se réapprovisionner. Rouge laisse couler l’obscénité, l’entend à peine en fait. Elle n’y accorde aucune importance.

Roger n’est pas du même avis, et en l’espace d’un clin d’œil, le mauvais plaisant – clairement ivre jusqu’aux yeux – lâche un gargouillement mouillé et s’écroule, tandis qu’une ouverture pratiquée dans sa gorge laisse échapper une rivière de sang. Dans la main de Roger luit un tesson de bouteille fracassée depuis peu, ses arêtes coupantes souillées d’écarlate frais.

« Tu peux m’expliquer ça ? » demande Rouge, vaguement étourdie par la brusquerie de la réponse.

Pour une fois, Roger ne sourit pas.

« Personne n’insulte un membre de mon équipage » répond-il simplement, et c’est tout.

 

Gol D. Roger est un homme de passions, ça crève les yeux.

Il déteste les demi-mesures, et déteste l’indécision sous toutes ses formes. Il se consacre à ses objectifs sans restriction. Il aime la mer, les aventures, son équipage jusqu’à l’exagération. Pareille énergie, c’est épuisant à vivre au jour le jour. Et pourtant…

Pourtant, c’est fascinant. Ça force l’admiration. Ça oblige à le prendre au sérieux : quand Roger affirme qu’il deviendra le Roi des pirates, cela sonne plus comme une évidence que comme un rêve.

Rouge sent qu’elle tombe peu à peu sous l’envoûtement de ce déraisonnable capitaine, comme une étoile aspirée dans un trou noir ou un papillon hypnotisé par une flamme. Elle sait que Roger la brûlera jusqu’à la moelle si elle se laisse piéger.

Elle sait, et elle ne fait rien pour fuir.

 

Le Roi des pirates est puceau. Ça ne surprend pas Rouge, il oublie les trois quarts du temps qu’elle est de sexe féminin et il lui faut constamment lui rappeler que les femmes ne sont pas des créatures de fiction.

Tout de même, avoir dépassé la quarantaine sans décrocher sa cerise, Rouge se demande si elle doit trouver ça ridicule ou pitoyable.

« C’est si intéressant que ça, de faire l’amour ? » s’étonne Roger, l’air sceptique.

« Si tu savais » soupire Rouge – dans cette vie, elle n’a jamais connu d’homme, mais Regulus Black a eu sa dose d’aventures romantiques. Quoique, il n’était pas au même niveau que Sirius, qui devait avoir couché avec toutes les élèves de son âge et les quatre cinquièmes des années supérieures.

« Explique-moi » demande le pirate.

Elle fait mieux que ça, elle lui montre. L’expérience est tout autant une révélation pour lui que pour elle. Les orgasmes multiples ? Pas un mythe.

 

« Il te reste combien de temps ? »

Elle est couchée à côté de lui, en train de suivre distraitement ses côtes du bout du doigt. Ils ne sont certainement pas amoureux, ils ne sont pas tout à fait amants, mais Rouge doit reconnaître que Roger s’est taillé une jolie petite niche dans son cœur. Voilà pourquoi elle n’est pas heureuse d’apprendre que le capitaine souffre d’une maladie en phase terminale, et qu’il le sait depuis belle lurette, bien avant qu’elle ne finisse sur l’Oro Jackson.

« Oh, peut-être huit mois. Je ne passerais pas l’année, c’est sûr » annonce-t-il sans perdre son éternel sourire.

« Et ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Nyahaha ! Pourquoi donc ? J’ai conquis Grand Line, je suis devenu le Roi des pirates, et je me suis fait tellement d’amis ! »

Roger a vécu comme il a voulu. Dans de telles circonstances, ce n’est pas étonnant qu’il ne laisse derrière lui aucun regret.

 

« Tu es enceinte » annonce Crocus, le front plissé.

Oh. Voilà qui n’était pas prévu. Mais alors pas du tout. Ça va compliquer les choses, sans aucun doute.

Roger fait la moue quand elle lui déballe la nouvelle.

« Et ben ça ! Les Marines vont piquer une jolie crise de nerfs, c’est moi qui te le dis. »

Ô le bel euphémisme. Le Gouvernement Mondial ne cache pas sa haine absolue pour Roger. S’ils viennent à apprendre qu’il a conçu un enfant…

Non. Tout simplement. Elle ne les laissera pas faire. Si le Gouvernement Mondial essaie ne serait-ce que de regarder de travers la progéniture de Portgas D. Rouge, il retournera pleurer dans les jupes de sa petite mère, parce qu’elle sera là.

Et ce n’est pas de la vantardise, c’est un fait.

 

Lorsqu’elle retourne à South Blue, c’est alourdie d’une quantité invraisemblable de cadeaux – Roger s’est emballé en achetant les affaires pour le bébé, un berceau, des vêtements pour les deux sexes jusqu’à cinq ans, sans parler des jouets – de souvenirs prélevés dans tous les six océans, et d’un sac bourré à craquer de carnets.

Baterilla n’a pas changé du tout – toujours le temps radieux, les palmiers et la chaleur tropicale – mais tout semble différent. Ou peut-être que c’est Rouge elle-même qui est différente.

Après tout, personne ne sort indemne d’une rencontre avec Gol D. Roger. Cet homme est un ouragan sur deux jambes, que vous le vouliez ou non, vous serez contraint de l’aimer ou de le haïr, il n’y a pas d’autre option. Et Roger le sait, et il s’en délecte. Il adore faire de l’effet.

Le connaissant, c’est impossible que son exécution se déroule en paix comme le prévoyaient les Marines. Pas alors que c’est sa dernière occasion de cracher sur le Gouvernement Mondial.

Effectivement, lorsque les journaux décrivent l’évènement, ça ne s’est pas du tout passé comme prévu, et Sengoku doit s’arracher les cheveux à la perspective du cirque qui se déchaînera bientôt.

Ce soir-là, Rouge rit jusqu’à en pleurer, pleure jusqu’à rire, et se bourre de gâteau de riz au point d’en avoir mal au ventre – avec sa grossesse, pas question de se soûler, alors elle se rabat sur la nourriture et si ce n’est pas diététique, elle mange pour deux de toute façon.

Elle se demande comment le reste de l’équipage a réagi à la nouvelle.

 

« Examinez tous les enfants nés depuis que Gold Roger a été emprisonné ! Et toutes les femmes qui vont accoucher ! »

Ils savent.

Peut-être qu’elle aurait dû s’y attendre. Roger n’a pas été discret pendant sa crise de shopping – heureusement qu’elle a caché les cadeaux et les affaires de bébé en lieu sûr. Enfin, quand la potion est tirée, il faut la boire. Elle ne peut pas se lamenter sur le fait que les Marines savent. Non, elle doit se concentrer sur le fait que les Marines sont là, et qu’ils passent en revue toute la population féminine et encore au berceau.

Ils sont bien préparés : ils appliquent des tests de paternité à tous les nouveau-nés, internent les femmes enceintes aussi bien mariées que seules, ils vont même jusqu’à fouiller les îles voisines. Ils ont tout pris en compte.

Tout sauf Portgas D. Rouge.

J’ai été un Black, et je suis du clan du D. Comment osez-vous menacer ce qui est à moi !

 

De toutes les applications possibles qu’elle a trouvées au Haki, elle ne s’attendait pas à ce que celle-ci en fasse partie.

Ralentir le processus d’une grossesse, ce n’est pas si simple qu’il n’y paraît. Il s’agit de tripatouiller son propre métabolisme, donc d’arrêter ou de gêner toutes les fonctions qui laisseraient le bébé se développer à un rythme normal.

Son système immunitaire est probablement foutu. Son système endocrinien – qui produit les hormones – aussi. Ah, et il y a aussi le risque accru de développer tumeurs et cancers. Au mieux, sa santé restera délicate. Au pire…

Regulus n’avait pas peur de la mort. Rouge ne la craint toujours pas. Ce n’est pas le plus important. C’est ce qui reste derrière soi.

 

Gol D. Ace naît le jour du Nouvel An, sous un soleil radieux.

Dès qu’elle a senti les premières contractions, Rouge a su qu’elle ne s’en sortirait pas. Mais ce n’est pas grave : il y a Garp près d’elle, et en dépit de son statut d’officier Marine, le bougre n’est pas du genre à jeter un bébé à la mer.

Elle a le souffle court, le cœur qui lui fait mal, froid dans tous ses membres et un sourire presque douloureux lui illumine le visage, parce qu’après vingt mois elle peut enfin rencontrer son enfant, son merveilleux bébé, son mignon petit garçon, les cheveux noirs comme son papa et piaillant de toutes ses forces.

Ace est là, et il est vivant.

« Gol D. Ace… Notre fils bien-aimé » chuchote-elle dans sa minuscule oreille.

Pour la seconde fois, Rouge meurt avec un sourire.

Et comme pour la première fois, Regulus ne regrette rien.


End file.
